It's a Night
by The Dirty Daisy
Summary: Matthews fears of Tim leaving seem to be coming true, but the Dutchman has no such intention. But will Matthew listen?
1. Chapter 1

The date had started so beautifully, in Matthews opinion. The movie had been wonderful, Tim had been willing to go see the newest Hobbit film with him, and had even held Matt while he cried.

"I-it's over...it's over and done with...and it's not coming back!" The smaller blonde sobbed and Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Liefje, if we don't leave, we'll miss our reservation. You can cry in the car." The Dutchman bribed and grabbed his Canadians hand and hoisted him up, pulling the sniffling man back to his car.

After that it seemed to go...slightly downhill. They got to the restaurant and Tim was able to, miraculously, get a spot just outside the door. Immediately seeking out his boyfriends hand, Matthew was at Tim's side and entwining their fingers. The door was opened by a greeter, and they gave their coats to a young looking boy.

"Here...keep the change kid." Tim muttered as he slipped the obviously dumbstruck teenager a ten.

"You're feeling generous tonight..." Matt said with a smirk, but the other man just smirked and shrugged.

"Ah, Mr. van der Heide! Glad to see you here!" A short, red haired woman said with what Matthew thought was almost too much enthusiasm.

"Hello Rebecca...table for two, at seven thirty, remember?" Tim asked, sounding indifferent to the girl. That gave Matthew a bit of relief.

"Two? Is your date not here yet? She's a silly woman to stand a number like you up." A small wink and a giggle accompanied the repulsive comment, and Matt dropped Tim's hand. He was used to this though. It was a constant battle of showing others that this man, his Tim, was indeed his. But sometimes that didn't deter people in the slightest.

"Good thing he doesn't like women, isn't it? Can we have our table now?" Matthews voice was not nearly as shy and quiet as usual, which made his Dutch boyfriend and the red headed waitress look at him with wide eyes.

"Oh I...didn't see you there. Follow me." She was obviously embarrassed. Good.

"Matthew what was that about?" Tim asked, and the Canadian sighed.

"I'll tell you when we've settled." He said brusquely. They were taken to a small table at the back, and with no further conversation, the menus had been placed and the waitress was gone.

"Will you tell me now?" Tim asked, reaching for the violet eyed mans hands.

"It's...stupid really. I just got jealous. I'm overlooked and you're ogled at again. I get upset. Because I see how...how perfect you are Tim. And how out of this world luck I am, to have you. That you, would pick me. The whole 'invisible' thing gets hard to forget sometimes..." Matthew said bitterly.

"Jealous...? Why? That silly girl? Liefje, she's just...well she's nothing. Not compared to you at least. I picked you because you're Matthew. My Matthew. My liefje." The Dutch man said with a small smile, and it made Matthews heart flutter.

"Ok...ok I'm sorry Tim. I love you."

"Ik hou ook van jou Matthew."

After that it seemed to be going rather flawlessly. The dinner was ordered and served by a lovely young man named Kevin, who was fast and efficient. They didn't see much more of Rebecca that night. The meals had been absolutely delicious, and the conversation was lovely as always. They talked aimlessly for almost an hour and a half before Tim stood, stating natures call wasn't hanging up anytime soon. It made Matt laugh. He waited for a few minutes, and checked his phone. A text from Alfred.

"Hey bro, come over tonight and we can play some NHL 15?" Matt smiled and sighed.

"Can't; me and Tim are celebrating our anniversary. It's been almost three years!" He replied to the text and the realization hit him. Three years. The smile that hit his face was almost painful, and he decided to treat his boyfriend by paying the bill. He walked up to the front, but what he saw almost made his curl straighten out. There was another man, and Tim. And just as Matt had arrived, the man brushed a strand of hair from the Dutch mans face.

"T-Tim I...I..." Matthew felt his lip tremble and the painful heat of sorrow building steadily in his chest. The Dutchman shook his head and glared at the other man before his eyes widened and he turned to Matthew.

"Matt! Matt wait I-" but that did nothing. The tears had started and Matthew was out the door, neglecting his coat and running Into the snowy night.

"oh neuken de hel... You! You did this! Do my words mean so little to you? I told you I'm taken you ignorant...gans kont!" Tim yelled at the man who cringed away from the words. Matthew was sitting on a small bench along the side of restaurant, clutching his knees to his chest and trying to take deep breaths, and doing his best to avoid the oncoming anxiety. Why? What had made this happen? He knew Tim was beyond beauty, and it was hard to keep the claim on him when there were so many other beauty people out there for him. But Matt had saved Tim when he was in a bad place...he had brought him out of the terrible habits and the bad groups...and this was the way he was being repaid. Perfect.

"Matt! Matthew?! Oh god...Matt please, liefje, please give me a moment to explain.." Tim started, but when Matthew looked at him, he could feel the heartbreak.

"Why? It wasn't what it looked like? It was a mistake? I think we both know the mistake here Tim. Me. We both know you're better than I ever will be, and there was no way this was ever going to really work. Have you seen the way people look at you? So much want and desire. You could have anyone you wanted..." Matthew mumbled and Tim shook his head.

"No. No. I won't even hear this. That...that piece of shit...he was my ex. He knew you were here. He knew I was with you. He's friends with the...the red head and she told him. He was fucking with you Matty. And I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I only have eyes for you. And it'll only ever be you. I don't want them. You're worth more to me than anything...how many times do I need I need to tell you?" Tim's voice wavered, and as Matthew looked up, his violet eyes widened. It was a very rare occurrence, but he could hardly believe it. The tears were sitting on Tim's eyes like diamonds. Matthew leaned forward to wipe them off his cheeks as they rolled away.

"I just...I get so scared Tim. You're the best thing in my life, and the thought of you not being here...with me...it's scares the shit out of me." Mathew admitted and Tim shook his head.

"Didn't I say I'd protect you Mathew? That you have nothing to be afraid of? I could never leave you, after what you've done for me. You saved my life..." The Dutchman was now gripping Matthews shoulders and gazing lovingly into the violet orbs beneath him.

"I'm sorry Tim...I'm so sorry. I love you..." Matthew let out a loose sob and latched himself onto Tim's lips, who melted into the warmth of his boyfriend.

"No. Don't be. Don't be sorry mijn lieve minnaar. Besides, I want to show you something. But I must take you home...you don mind forgetting dinner?" Tim was able to ask after they broke away from the kiss. The snow had seemed to have picked up, and the Canadian looked up at the sky with a smirk.

"I think home sounds wonderful right now..." The Canadian said happily, and grabbed his boyfriends hand, and was lead back to their car. The drive home was silent, save Tim's

humming and the quiet sound of the roads outside. This was going to be a good night, Matt could tell.

ok so I have another chapter in mind, so hopefully this goes over well! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Tim fumbled with the keys to the door of their apartment, as he struggled to focus on kissing his boyfriend, and finding the keyhole. He groaned in frustration, and Matthew laughed against his lips. The Canadian pulled away momentarily, giving the Dutchman the much needed time to open the door.

"Took you long enough..." Matt teased and the Tim smirked.

"I can't help it when you distract me that way. Now go sit in the living room, I have to get something." The Dutchman mumbled as he almost sprinted up the stairs. Matthew giggled and shook his head, chastising himself for ever doubting Tim. But what, he wondered, was it that Tim needed to get? He knew what he wanted it to be, but wasn't one hundred percent sure Tim was really ready. Or willing to spend the money...he laughed at his joke.

"What're you laughing at, hmm?" Tim's return made him look up and grin.

"I was thinking of how...frugal you are." The Canadian chose his words carefully. He knew Tim hated being called cheap. Tim only hummed in response, and walked over to Matthew slowly, looking at his boots and chewing his lip. He wasn't going to light a cigarette now, not during this special time.

"Ah...Matthew I uh...mmm..." He mumbled, taking a deep breath. He reached into his pocket and quickly drew it back out, holding something small.

"Tim...?" Matthew asked with a much quieter voice than normal. He could feel his heart rate increasing and his palms got sweaty. God it was like high school all over again. Tim got down so he was on his knees, and grabbed Matthews hands with his own.

"I wanted to talk to you. About us. Because I know how you think I'm so much better than you, and how I'm so much more beautiful, and all of these things I don't honesty believe. I can't be any of these things because when I look at you, I see...someone so perfect. You...Matthew I love you so much. You saved me from my drug addictions, my theft and my family. You made me into the man I am today and I can never, ever repay you. All I can ask of you, mijn lieve zon, is that you are willing to continue helping me be a better man, and show me how to love you more, because all I want is to spend my life with you Matthew. Will you...marry me?" The Dutchman asked, his olive eyes looking into Matthews, who were now filling up with small tears.

"T-Tim...yes. Yes I'll marry you." Matthew whispered as he leaned forward from his chair and wrapped his arms around Tim's neck, kissing him with as much love as he could manage. He felt Tim relax beneath him, and he managed to break away from the Canadian.

"Let me get this ring on you...I've been saving up." He said with a smirk as he slipped on the silver band that was decorated with small floral designs. Matthew covered his mouth with his hand as he looked at the ring.

"Oh Tim...ce est tellement beau!" Matthews voice was filled with wonder and awe as he looked at the new rig adorning his finger.

"It suits you then..." Tim mumbled with a blush. Matthew giggled and kissed Tim again, with a softer, more gentle approach. But that was quickly erased as Tim had another surprise for Matthew.

"Come with me...I have more to give to you..." He said and Matts eyes widened and he giggled.

"Yes sir..." The Canadian grinned and followed his new fiancé to their room, which had magically been decorated Into something out of a fairy tale.

"You know how...you always ask me to sing for you...?" Tim questioned and Mathew nodded, sitting on their bed with curious eyes.

"Well...um...I've been practicing for you... I hope you like it.." He mumbled before turning on their music player. A beautiful melody started, and the Dutchman began to sing for his lover.

(( watch?v=sOy76zw0TrQ this Is the song he sings to Matthew, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but there's one more after it so that should make up for this.))


	3. Chapter 3

((Ok this is a very NSFW chapter, and I guess if I get any reviews for the story, I might continue it. Let me know what you think? Thanks guys.))

Matthew almost began to cry as Tim sang for him. It was so beautiful. And the fact that Tim almost never sang, especially not in front of others, made it even more special. But it seemed only to go on for a few seconds before the final notes of the Dutch song ended, and Tim was blushing like crazy.

"Oh Tim...it was a beautiful. Thank you." Matt whispered as he crawled forward from his spot on the bed to kiss Tim, who willingly leaned down and connected their lips. As usual, it started innocent and sweet, but then something in Matthew urged him forward and he pulled the Dutchman closer, both of them falling onto the bed with a small huff. He giggled at Tim's look of surprise, and kisses him again, deeper this time and with more desire.

"Tim..please?" He asked, and the Dutchman stiffened. His olive eyes looked down to Matthews amethyst ones and he blinked before smirking.

"Anything for you." He said happily, and stood up to shrug out of sweater, and begin unbuttoning his shirt. Matt grinned excitedly and sat up to mirror the action, and began wiggling out of his pants, his heart and mind racing.

"Matt?" Tim asked suddenly, and the Canadian looked up at the other man, curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked, and Tim hesitated.

"C-can we go slow? I want to savour this, savour tonight. It means a lot to me..." He admitted and Matt felt his heart melt.

"Yeah...we can. We can...make love tonight." The Canadians blush could have started a forest fire, but Tim just nodded, a small smile on his face. He finally stripped his pants and his underpants off and crawled onto the bed, a look of primal desire in his eyes. Matthew bit his lip and laid on the pillows, still working on his own pants.

"Like some help?" Tim asked as he pulled the jeans from his lovers legs, and Matthew hummed. Somehow Tim had managed to get his underwear off too, and began kissing the Canadians soft legs, slowly moving towards the growing length between Matthews legs. Matt laced his fingers in the ashen blonde hair that belonged to Tim, who gave Matthews length a small kiss and ran his tongue slowly up the side and across the tip, which caused Matthew to shudder. Smirking to himself, he took the red tip and sucked on it gently, eliciting some delicious moans from Matthew, who arched his back slightly and tugged at the sheets. He had always been very, very sensitive.

"Roll over for me..?" Tim asked as e let the hard length slip from his lips. Matt was breathless in his reply as he nodded and got on all fours for Tim.

"I will never get over how stunningly perfect you are..." Tim said in an awe filled voice, and Matt blushed, letting his head hang a bit. But Tim didn't really pay attention, as he stood to go and grab the lubricant from his nightstand. He squeezed the small tube and a generous amount slid into his palm, and he began to rub it on his hand, trying to warm it for the Canadian, who was growing impatient as he wiggled his perfect ass in the air.

"Tim...please hurry..." He almost moaned and Tim laughed, running his fingers over the tight pink entrance, which made Matt squeak. Tim did his best to coat Matthew sufficiently, but the Canadians pleas became too much to handle, and he slipped two fingers in, making his lover gasp and moan at the same time. He scissored and pulled in and out a bit, hoping Matthew could relax quickly. At first, It did sting, but when Tim curled his fingers and rubbed in circles on his prostate, Matthews cries of pleasure drowned out and notion of discomfort.

"Is that good? You like it like this?" The Dutch man asked, and Matthew looked over his shoulder, his eyes filled with lust and want.

"I want you to take me and make me come Tim." He said simply, his voice rough. Tim began moving his fingers again, and Matt let out a breathless cry. When he was unable to wait anymore, he pulled his fingers from the tight heat, and got Matthew to move back so he laid in his back.

"I want to see your face when you come." Tim said and Matt blushed, nodding in agreement. Tim moved so he was against matts entrance and slid in slowly, making sure not to hurt Matthew, who once again wrapped his arms around the Dutchman's neck and kissed him.

"More..." He almost demanded, and Tim began to move, a slow pace yes, but he knew it was just as good as the quick stuff, because Matthew cried out against Tim's lips with each thrust. He hit Matthews sweet spot every time, and he let out a small moan too, when Matthew wrapped his legs around his fiancés hips. Tim finally pulled away from the kiss, and smiled down at Matthew, who gave a small laugh and moved the ashen blonde hair from Tim's eyes. Although he himself had asked to go slow, Tim couldn't help but increase his pace slightly, dragging his cock across Matthews prostate with a bit more force. The response was almost too much.

"Oh Tim fuck...more please...harder...Tim please fuck me harder!" Matthew almost yelled as his back arched. Tim couldn't say no to that request, and began to thrust harder Into Matthew, who's eyes clamped shut and he raked his nails down Tim's back, his own bak arching higher off the bed, almost so their bodies were touching. Tim found the would be a good time to speak some particularly dirty things to Matthew, to really get him going.

"je bent zo heet en krap voor mij. kijk naar hoeveel u deze liefde , je bent zo smerig soms . zo ondeugend Matthew . zulk een stoute jongen voor me . je het leuk als ik neuk je dit?" His voice was low as he whispered Into the Canadians ear, and he himself felt the heat flooding him. This man, matthew, was so damn perfect. So beautiful. And he was his. No one else's. He was so In love and so happy, he could feel the tears welling up, and prayed Matthew wouldn't notice. Thankfully he didn't.

"Fuck Tim I love it when you're dirty like that...ah...ah...!" He squeaked and another soundless scream escaped his lips.

"T-Tim! Please I'm so close...please touch me Tim..." Matt begged and Tim gladly complied, his right hand immediately reaching to grab at the others member, teasing his tip and rubbing the pre-cum around. He knew he himself was close too, but being the gentleman he is, knew Matthew would find his own release first. He began to pump Matthew in time with his thrusts, which had become more erratic as time went on, causing Matthew to moan louder. A few well aimed thrusts, a swift move of his thumb, and Matthew was coming undone messily and loudly around Tim, who took not a few seconds longer to also lose the battle with his orgasm. The ride it out together, crying out the others name and breathing hard. After a few minutes of silence and small kisses, Tim pulled out and rolled over to lay beside Matthew.

"That's definitely the best sex we've had in a long time..." Matt admitted and Tim blushed.

"I think it was the amount of love and meaning behind it?" He suggested, and Matthew nodded, kissing Tim again.

"I think you're right. Because I do love you. So much Tim. So much." Matt said happily, and Tim smiled and grabbed the Canadians left hand, and kissed his ring finger.

"I will never stop loving you, Matthew Williams. Never forget that."


End file.
